


Distractions.

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: M/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's supposed to be working on his end of year review but Gamu has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions.

Katsumi glowered at his computer screen and rubbed at his forehead tiredly. The screen was starting to go blurry and that wasn't a good sign: he wasn't even halfway through the year-end review yet and he wanted to get it out of the way. He hated end of year reviews with an intensity he usually reserved for the dentist and the Yokohama BayStars: he had to go through every single report he'd made over the previous year and justify every single decision all over again. And if it wasn't bad enough having to do it himself, he also had to make sure Kitada and Ogawara did theirs as well so that Lightning didn't look like a _complete_ failure with their paperwork. And this year, he told himself grimly, everything was going to get done _on time_ , even if he had to glue computers to Kitada and Ogawara's laps so they had no excuses for not getting it done by the end of the month in two days time.

 _One more report,_ he told himself, stretching in his chair and stifling a yawn. Just one, then he'd stop for the night and come back to it the next day. Before he could get more than a couple more sentences written, however, there was a knock at his door and his hands stilled on his keyboard. "What?"

The door opened and Gamu stuck his head inside, his usual cheerful smile on his face and Katsumi felt some of his irritation fade. Only some of it, though. He still had the damn review to work on, after all. "Can I come in?" Gamu asked and Katsumi shrugged.

"Would you leave if I said no?"

"No," Gamu replied promptly, stepping fully into the room and shutting the door behind him with an audible click. He was off duty, like Katsumi theoretically was, only he'd changed into his civilian clothes while Katsumi hadn't bothered to change out of his uniform while he was technically still working. His sole concession to being off duty was to hang his jacket over the back of his chair instead of wearing it.

"Why bother asking then?" he asked dryly, leaning back in his seat as Gamu wandered over.

Gamu gave him a reproachful look as he reached him. "It would be rude not to ask, Katsumi-san," he said primly and Katsumi snorted.

"Yeah, right."

"Working on your end of year review?" Gamu continued, ignoring the sceptical comment entirely. He spared all of one brief glance in the computer's direction before placing himself between Katsumi and his report, mischievous grin on his face as he made himself comfortable on Katsumi's lap, linking his hands together behind Katsumi's neck.

"I _was_ ," Katsumi replied, his hands coming up to rest on Gamu's hips, keeping him balanced. "Something tells me I'm not going to get anymore done tonight."

"Nope," Gamu agreed cheerfully, shifting his weight to get more comfortable and Katsumi felt himself starting to smile. He had a pretty good idea where this was going. "You're stressing yourself out with this. Take a break."

"Don't you need to get _your_ review done as well?" he asked pointedly, putting up a token resistance to pre-emptively quieten his conscience when he abandoned his review early.

"Oh, I'm done," Gamu replied easily, twisting in Katsumi's lap to first save the report and then shut the computer down. Katsumi's eyes narrowed at Gamu's back, for a moment tempted to push him off his lap for being so self-righteously smug and organised. Before he could, however, Gamu was back with him, cupping his face and leaning in to kiss him and Katsumi made the executive decision to be pissy at him later.

"Chair's not going to hold us both much longer if you keep doing that," he murmured a moment later and received a hum of agreement in response, Gamu slipping off his lap and pulling him up out of the chair, Katsumi happy to go along for the ride as Gamu pushed him down onto the bed with a gentle shove: Gamu didn't take control often but when he did it was more than worth it and tonight would be no different.

"You," Gamu told him, straddling his lap again, "are working too hard."

"Isn't this conversation usually the other way around?" Katsumi countered as his hands slipped up under Gamu's jumper, his fingers splaying against the warm skin underneath. Most of the time he was the one dragging Gamu out of the Geo Base's labs so he didn't fall asleep there, after all.

"Usually," Gamu agreed easily, shivering slightly as Katsumi's hands moved further up. "But that argument is irrelevant right now."

"How is it irrelevant?"

"Because you're the one pushing yourself too hard this time, not me. Stop that, Katsumi-san, you're not in charge right now."

Katsumi's hands stilled against the zipper on Gamu's jeans and he debated protesting for all of two seconds before deciding that if Gamu had a plan then he wouldn't be swayed from it, except maybe by a detail or two going in a different order. Gamu had gone into science for a reason, after all: he was curious about everything, was detail-oriented and very, very thorough; whatever he had in mind would probably utilise all three of those qualities. Gamu's mouth curved up in a smile of satisfaction as he stopped and leant forward to kiss him again, nipping at Katsumi's bottom lip as his fingers traced the chain holding his dogtags.

"Katsumi-san?"

"Mm?" Did they _really_ need to be talking still? Katsumi wondered, registering the lack of Gamu's mouth anywhere on him with displeasure. Couldn't they just get to the part where they were naked, already?

"This will work better without your clothes."

***

Katsumi sank back against his pillow, Gamu sprawled on top of him, feeling more relaxed than he had in a while. Which, he thought distantly, was probably what Gamu had been after in the first place. "You staying?" he asked around a yawn, his thumb stroking along Gamu's nearest shoulder. It would be a bad idea if he did, he knew; all they'd be doing was feeding the rumour mill some more and that was something they usually tried to avoid, but in spite of that he didn't want Gamu to leave.

"Mmm," was the sleepy response. Then Gamu lifted his head and propped his chin in his hand, staring down at him. "Unless you want me to leave?"

Katsumi frowned and poked at Gamu's side, right where he knew Gamu was ticklish. "Get back here," he told him shortly as Gamu predictably jerked at the gentle jab, swatting at his hand before settling back down with a small sound of contentment. The bed wasn't that big, Gamu would most likely end up sleeping _on_ him instead of beside him and he'd wake up in the morning with a numb arm or leg, but Katsumi didn't mind. It was worth it.


End file.
